Заживо Сожженный
by BassilisK
Summary: Поспешные решения директора приводят к смерти… Hasty decisions lead to the death ...


**Заживо сожженный**

Aвтор: ВассилисК ака Матвей Багров

Бета/Гамма: /

Выложен: оригинал выложен на "Слизеринском форуме"

Персонажи: Дурсли, Гарри Поттер

Тип: слеш

Рейтинг: НЦ-21

Жанр: Death Fic

Размер: мини

Статус: закончен

Правовая оговорка: все герои принадлежат мадам Роулинг

**Аннотация:** поспешные решения директора приводят к смерти…

**Письмо из школы**

- Принеси мне почту Мальчишка! – раздался голос Вернона Дурсль.

- Сейчас дядя. – ответил Гарри и пошёл к двери.

Подняв с пола несколько конвертов, среди которых было одно желтого цвета и из какого-то плотного материала, но Гарри не обратив на него внимания, поплелся в гостиную.

- Чего ты медлишь мальчишка? – раздалось шипение Петунии Дурсль, едва мальчик зашёл в комнату, а затем та вырвала из его рук конверты и стала перебирать их, но уже через некоторое время раздался её вопль:

- Вернон, Вернон, этому прислали это

- Значит нам не удалось извести дурь из этого гаденыша! – ответил дядя мальчика, от чего у Гарри по позвоночнику побежала холодная змея страха.

- К сожалению милый нам это не удалось сделать. – ответила ему жена.

Вернон посмотрел на племянника, очень недобрым взглядом, а затем что то решив рявкнул ему:

- Собирайся щенок! И иди на кухню. Если не будет тебя там через пять минут то пеняй на себя.

- Хорошо дядя. – раздался тихий голос мальчика, которому было страшно и непонятно почему тетя и дядя взъелись на него. Ведь сегодня он не нарушал никаких правил.

Pov Harry

Как только тетя забрала у меня письма, и просмотрев заорала что то о том что мне что то прислали. И почему я не додумался просмотреть эти дурацкие письма. Взглянув на дядю я понял что мне ничего хорошего не сулит. Вон он как смотрит на меня, явно что то задумал, но вот что?

Чрез минуту он послал меня собираться, вот только зачем я так и не понял, а потом прийти на кухню.

- Хорошо дядя. – сказал я и отправился выполнять то что мне указали.

Конец Pov Harry

Пока мальчишка собирался Петуния спросила мужа:

- Что ты задумал Вернон?

- Мы сожжем это ничтожество! – ответил мужчина, так что его жена немного скривилась.

- Ты не забыл, что он может выплеснуть на нас свою дурь?

- нет! Дорогая не забыл. – ответил мужчина смотря как в дверях появляется маленький паразит, как его называли здесь в этом доме.

- Ты заставил нас ждать мразь, ты понимаешь, что это непозволительно? – проревел мужчина.

- да дядя, простите! – пролепетал одиннадцатилетний ребенок.

- мы решили что ты пойдешь в военную школу, а для этого тебе надо научиться терпеть боль, ожоги, жару и холод. – произнесла тетушка.

- не надо тетя. Только не туда. – прокричал ребенок. Вспоминая сериалы про армию.

Вернон не слушая лепетания ребенка, подхватил его за худые плечи и посадил на плиту, затем принялся расстегивать на ребенке одежду. От таких манипуляций мальчик задергался, но это лишь раззадорило мужчину и он склонившись над лицом мальчика требовательно поцеловал в приоткрытый рот.

Гарри затих от шока, но ещё в больший шок ввело его то что его тетя склонилась над ним и сдернув драные шорты вместе с трусами начала зачем то вылизывать и посасывать яички ребенка.

Заметив что ребенок находится в замешательстве Вернон взял подсолнечное масло стоявшее рядом с плитой и намазав им пальцы руки стал играться с попкой ребенка.

Сначала он протолкнул один свой палец, от чего ребенок дернулся, но петуния не дала сообразить мальчику что же произошло, затем последовал второй палец, от чего Гарри чуть не взвыл от боли, все же пальцы то были мясистые, но крик ребенка утонул в жестком поцелуе мужчины.

Пока её муж целовал мальчишку, Петуния включила конфорки на которых лежал мальчик

незаметно включая конфорки, затем показав мужу, что плита включена отошла от племянника и своего мужа.

Вернон увидел что жена включила плиту, и показала ему знак, убрал из попки юного мага свои пальцы раскрыл ширинку, смазал свой член и резко засадил его в Племянника.

Гарри закричал от того что его как будто разрывают на части, но Вернон ему не дал отдохнуть и стали жестко трахать.

Бурно кончив Вернон связал мальчика и засунув кляп в рот, потащил обнаженное, обожженное тело к камину, где Петуния уже разожгла огонь. Скинув мальчишку прямо в огонь и закрыв дверцы камина, Супруги облили все комнаты бензинов и подожгли.

Сделав свое дело они сели в машину и уехали к сестре Вернона.

**Доклад директору**

Дамблдор сидел в своем кабинете в школе и думал о том что на письмо Поттер так и не ответил. Всего час назад он отправил МакГонагал в дом Дурслей. Щас бы чайку…

Не успел он додумать о чае, как в его кабинет ворвалась Минерва в шоково-заревано-истеричном состоянии.

- Е***н! - я же говорила не оставляй Гарри с ними а ты не послушал! – заорала вдруг Минерва, навернув по кабинету пару кругов. – но ты же старый козел доморощенный, он будет под защитой крови, все будет хорошо.

- В чем дело Минни, - спросил директор, выходя из ступора.

- Дом на Привет драйв сгорел! Магловские пожарные нашли лишь обгоревший скелет ребенка, на черепе которого была молния. – истерично проорала Профессор. Больше никого не было и выглядело все как будто магия мальчика вышла из под контроля…

- что ты говоришь?

- Гарри больше нет в живых – выдала профессор и затихла, свернувшись клубком на стуле, и лишь её спина, выдавала что профессор тихо рыдает.

**Суд над Дурслями!**

В большой комнате министерства собирался народ. Это было экстренное собрание Визенгамота – высшего суда магической Британии. Вот уже почти все расселись, когда дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился министр магии.

- какого черта ты срываешь всех и вся и устраиваешь экстренное собрание? – взревел министр.

- К сожалению Корнелиус, это действительно необычайная ситуация. Садись и тогда все поймешь. Как только начнется суд.

Когда министр уселся Альбус Дамблдор ударил молоточком и сказал что заседание открыто.

- Позавчера был убит герой магического мира, - начал старик, - его сожгли в доме его собственные родственники. Ввести заключенных!

На пороге закованные в цепи и в разодранной одежде ввели толстяка и женщину, больше смахивающую на лошадь.

- Вернон, и Петуния Дурсль - начал секретарь, - вы обвиняетесь в убийстве Гарри Поттера, героя магического мира по средством сожжения!

Пара даже не вздрогнула, хотя им было на самом деле страшно, но они решили идти до конца. Дадли они оставили на попечение Мардж, подписал документы об опеке еще вчера.

В самом же зале все волшебники сидели в шоке, все как темные так и светлые. Недоумевая как можно было сделать такое с маком. Почему магия не защитила от огня.

- дать им сыворотку правды, - прозвучал голос председателя.

- Расскажите нам все о том дне и почему вы так поступили!

- утром 1 ноября, девять лет назад мы обнаружили на пороге дома сверток с младенцем, нашим племянником. Подкинутым как тряпку на порог нашего дома. Там было письмо. От Дамблдора, о том что мальчик не должен знать о магии… - начала Петуния.

- Этого сученка не на что не годного только труд и должен был исправить, выбить всю эту ерунду эту вашу магию. – добавил Вернон.

Но несмотря на это ему пришло это идиотское письмо в вашу гребаную ненормальную школу. – сказала Петуния, а потом припечатала, хоть и находилась под сывороткой правды, - это ненормально захотел и взмахнул палочкой и тебе сразу все появилось и сделалось. Нас не колдунов больше, а вы всего лишь кучка извращенцев, аномалия которая должна быть устранена, потому как это ненормальность…

- как только мы увидели письмо из вашей дебильной школы мы решили сжечь мальчишку, которого предварительно трахнули и мы не о чем не сожалеем! Даже не пытайтесь влезать в наш мир а вас надо убивать при первой волне извращенности. - Припечатали они хором.

Но на этом они не остановились и рассказали о том как их избранный был домовым эльфом, а вернее рабом.

Судьи да и просто маги, и маги-аристократы были просто в шоке. Были в шоке и те некоторые маглорожденные, которые присутствовали в зале. Ведь их родители смирились с их выбором, но тут было два человека, которые ненавидели магию и таких как они.

Многие задумались о их жизнях и их обществе. Сейчас даже некоторые светлые маги и полукровки начинали понимать какого было магам когда их преследовала инквизиция.

Никто не заметил совещание судей, но те все же ожив приняли решение которое сейчас и озвучили:

- Так как вы убили человека вы будете поцелованы дементорами. Они выпьют вашу душу, а ваши тела сожгут на костре как сделали вы с нашим…

Так же мы принимаем решение о том что темные маги получают возможность законно исправить те ошибки которые есть в нашей истории. – закончил объявлять Дамблдор, хотя и был против решения такого, но остальные судьи, среди которых был один темный, но державшийся нейтрально, маг посовещавшись решили дать темным второй шанс…

Кто же мог знать сто со смертью героя магического мира решатся все проблемы и что самое главное, показательное выступление двух маглов открыло глаза свету, на реальные факты жизни.

Теперь когда отношения меж светом и тьмой сдвинулись с мертвой точки магический мир будет един…

Конец

Морали:

Слушай других и если ты неправ признай это и попытайся исправить ситуацию.

Не принимай поспешных решений, даже если кажется что так будет лучше, то лучше перевпроверить и убедиться что не станет хуже.

Только сплотившись народ победит войны.


End file.
